knightsandbridesfandomcom-20200222-history
Estate
For the building sometimes also called Estate, see Manor. }} The Estate is a location and the space of the Lady. Here she can build and use structures, harvest natural resources, farm crops and keep animals. The Knight's equivalent space is the Camp. The Estate randomly generates new weeds and grasses and unwieldy stones from time to time. Story The Estate is located in the Kingdom close to the King's RoadAblaze III, and has been inherited by the Lady on her 16th birthday from her parents after being in her Aunt's custody. There is a village in the neighborhood of the estate, whose mistress the Player is.A Forest Village The village is led by the village headman. Geography Territories Subareas/-territories: The Estate is made up of several territories, which can be accessed one after another. *starting territory (center-north) *Territory Beyond The Wall, via Gates. (E) *Territory Western, via Bridge. (S) *Territory Waterfall (area), via Rubble. (W) *Territory Mountain (area), via Upper Bridge. (W) It also unlocks the platform (NW), reserved for the Castle. File:Map_estate_orig_pz1.jpg|link=File:Map_estate_orig_pz1.jpg|Lady's Estate; original state. File:Map_estate_pz1.png|link=File:Map_estate_pz1.png|The Lady's Estate Structures Structures: *'Manor', Kitchen, Table, Fashion House: Lady-specific structures. *'Fitting Room', Bulletin Board: game function buildings. *'Workshop', Sawmill, Quarry: production structure and resource gathering structures. *'Statue of a girl', Statue of a boy: decorations. *Gardens of Babylon Access structures: *'Gates'/East Gate to Beyond The Wall: 250 Lanterns, 150 File, 50 Hammer; Reward: *'Bridge' to Western Territory: 300 Wood, 300 Stones, 30 Nails; Reward: *'Rubble/Lift' to Waterfall: 500 Wood, 40 Ribbon, 5 Ladder OR? 150 Planks, 15 Ribbon, 10 Marble; *'Upper Bridge' to Mountain: 1000 Stones, 300 Coffee, 50 paint OR? 1000 Stones, 20 Mortar, 10 Drill Bit; *Broken/Buried Stairs, via Hill leading back to Starting territory. (unlocked with Upper Bridge) *Portal to the Zoo (east, across river): travel to Zoo *Bathyscaphe File:Manor.png|'Manor' File:Kitchen.png|'Kitchen' File:Table empty.png|'Table' File:Fashion house.png|'Fashion House' File:Fitting room.png|'Fitting Room' File:Bulletin board.png|'Bulletin Board' File:Workshop.png|'Workshop' File:Sawmill.png|'Sawmill' File:Quarry.png|'Quarry' File:Statue of a girl.png|'Statue of a girl' File:Statue of a boy.png|'Statue of a boy' File:Gates1.png|'Gates' File:Bridge1.png|'Bridge' File:Rubble to waterfall.png|'Rubble/Lift' File:Bridge pink1.png|'Upper Bridge' File:Stairs estate stages.png|'Stairs' File:Portal to the zoo.png|'Portal to the Zoo' Base state On starting the game, the Estate has all the following content (click expand to open the collapsed list): Estate's starting area has: *''Structure:'' A Manor, Table, Fitting Room, Bulletin Board, renewable ruins of (Kitchen, Workshop, Sawmill, Quarry); *''Decoration:'' Ruined Fountain, 2 Ruined Statue (Statue of a boy, Statue of a girl); 1 Vase (with roses), 21 Fence (4 brown, 14 brown with vines, 3 broken brown with vines), 35 footpaths (11 Colored center, 7 Paved Up, 17 Paved Old Up); *''Animals:'' 1 Chicken; *''Crop:'' 1 Apple Tree , 1 Cherry Tree, 15 Garden Beds (4 Empty, 1 Lanterns, 4 Raspberry, 6 Wheat *''Treasures:'' 6 Gift yellow-red, 2 Gift bag red, 1 nest. Beyond the Wall has: *''Structure:'' Fashion House; *''Decoration:'' 3 Paved (end) 1 Paved (Middle); *''Treasures:'' 4 yellow-red gift box, 1 purple gift boxes, 1 nest. Western Territory has: *''Decoration:'' 1 Paved Corner, 2 Paved (end); *''Treasures:'' 2 yellow-red gift box, 1 purple gift boxes. Waterfall has: *''Decoration:'' 1 Paved (center), 3 Paved (end); *''Treasures:'' 1 yellow-red gift box, 1 purple gift boxes. Mountain has: Stairs leading back to starting area *''Platform'' for Castle *''Decoration:'' 8 Paved (end); *''Treasures:'' 1 yellow-red gift box, 1 red gift bag. Notes Category:Locations